


My son

by Balthaduck



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Torture, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Abuse, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Rehabilitation, Sad SBI, Sad Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Starvation, Technoblade Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Torture, at least there is nothing underaged, how do one tag, kidnapped Technoblade, might add rape/non-con, no beta we die like men, philza best dad 2021, we die, well here at least for the rest-
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29723166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balthaduck/pseuds/Balthaduck
Summary: Twenty months, three days and no clues.Finding a giant piglin hybrid known and feared should be easy. Well, losing it in the first place is already hard. Hard to miss. And yet, no Technoblade to be seen.Wilbur thinks he's dead. He wouldn't admit it for the world, sure, but how could he still be alive ? They had no news since day one. They searched and they asked and they rummaged, not a single clue.Tommy believes in his big bro. If he disappeared, he probably wanted it, he's into something, a big plan, to mesmerize them probably. A new farm, an impossible quest or intense training. Very intense. For twenty months without a word. Yeah. Something like that.Philza knows he's alive. No doubts tolerated.orThey find a de-evoluted piglin and try to bring him back
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	My son

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first fic here, English is not my first language, please have mercy. I haven't wrote in years help it's going to be scuffed. It's going to be short but oh well- I'll to not be too dramatic tho.

Twenty months, three days and no clues.  
Finding a giant piglin hybrid known and feared should be easy. Well, losing it in the first place is already hard. Hard to miss. And yet, no Technoblade to be seen.   
Wilbur thinks he's dead. He wouldn't admit it for the world, sure, but how could he still be alive ? They had no news since day one. They searched and they asked and they rummaged, not a single clue. If someone killed the Blade, maybe the prick would take pride and tell the world but the silence is as deadly in his eyes. For Tommy and for Philza, he follows, realising with each step it'll hurt more and more to insist.   
Tommy believes in his big bro. If he disappeared, he probably wanted it, he's into something, a big plan, to mesmerize them probably. A new farm, an impossible quest or intense training. Very intense. For twenty months without a word. Yeah. Something like that.   
Philza knows he's alive. No doubts tolerated. 

He has to admit, though, that everything is a dead end. Every village, every town, every peasants, in every biome. They tried the Neither, the End and the overworld. How is it even possible ? They hired professionals, amateurs. They put flyers everywhere. It's straight up depressing.   
The only new they ever had was that he went to town to buy something and in the process lost his crown. By the time they looked for him, the rain pulverised the tracks they could have found. He probably ran into someone or something and that thing took him away. Otherwise, there would be a corpse. 

Eventually, Wilbur did it. He saw his very own brother alive and in front of him. Well, he was hard to recognize but still, it was the one and only Technoblade before his eyes. He only saw him for a second or two, almost thinking he hallucinated him.   
The yellow cardigan boy was at the market, buying supplies for the journey before going by some sellers caravans. Out of curiosity, he peeked inside of them, which was moving toward its next location. All it took was one piece of cloth badly attached to the overall frame and a faint brise to reveal the tall body of his brother. Inside of the yellow caravan, multitudes of pigs were tossing and grunting and oinking. One figure stood out though, fragile and curved, in the middle of all the piglets. It had to be him. He couldn't be too sure but hope flew through his veins and he reached out to his long lost brother, yelling his name. He pushed everyone in his path, jostling whoever interfered without care. He never got an answer for his calls. Instead some angry villager yanked his arm, shooting at him. Wilbur struggled, himself shrieking them to get lost and to let go. He fucking lost it. He lost the trailer. He ran and skimmed the whole village, called his brother and father, asked everyone where the caravan went.   
It couldn't be. It wouldn't be.   
The three men found it, after hours of research. It made quite a bit of road to catch up with horses but they did it. They fucking found that damned yellow trailer.   
It was unusually garded. There was a conductor, dressed as a basic peasant but other men were surrounding the procession, in the middle of a forest trail.   
Philza ordered them to show them the inside of the caravan and was promptly met with a sword.   
He hesitated. What if Wilbur was wrong ? What if it's the wrong trailer ? Could the three of them fight those guys if Technoblade is in fact not there ?  
It was a risk the dad was ready to take. If the men were innocent, he could live with the fact that he attacked only to find his dear son.   
The wrath of a family against some random armed men took a quick victory as they all fled the battle.   
It was finally time to be settled. In this clearing illuminated by a sunset, was this the reunion long waited ?   
Philza took with a shaky hand the piece of cloth that was obstructing his view and marking the entrance of the inside, still full of noisy pigs.   
He tore it and jumped on the footboard. Heart melting in his chest.   
"-Techno." He whispered with googly eyes.

There he was, his golden boy, his pride, his son. Shoving some pork aside, the blonde man reached him. Blindfolded, the piglin looked calamitous. He was chained down to the armature of the caravan, hair in a mess of knots, dark bruised on his barely dressed body. The pale figure in front of him broke Philza's heart. What kind of monster would yeet his precious son in this shit hole after beating him, gagging him and starving him ?  
He regretted not killing those men earlier. What a sight to see. Technoblade looked like he was about to break into pieces, curled up and apprehending more misery.   
The kind man carefully took out his muzzle. He then realised that Techno never acknowledged his presence. He never received some kind of reaction. That was off. He didn't even move when he said his name.   
"-Techno ?" This time, the man's voice was full of nervosity.   
No response.   
He tried again but still nothing.   
Grabbing his shoulder did effectively something, it scared him. He let out a little yelp, retracting on himself.  
"-Boys help me untie him."  
His former joy was now flooded with apprehension.   
The two brothers were left speechless, stunted.


End file.
